


Silent Prayer

by gabsmatos



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsmatos/pseuds/gabsmatos
Summary: Just a tiny thing I thought before leaving a friend of mine that I shouldn't have fallen in love with.





	Silent Prayer

_God, please keep her safe._

I kindly ask you to protect her for me. Please watch her closely and take care of each step she takes through her life. May you help her find the cure she’s been looking for her troubled mind… The healing that she needs for her wounds, the strength and knowledge to deal with all of her issues.

Please, Lord, I beg You to give peace to her heart, warm her soul and above all calm her down, cuz she’s so capable of doing anything. She’s the toughest person I know, but she’s tired and I know she can rest in Your arms, like she used to rest in mine. She’s clever, good and incredibly talented. In the inside and outside. Please bless each of her decisions so she can find the right path to follow and achieve her dreams. She needs support to mend her broken parts and I know You can do this much better than I tried to do.

Please, dear God, make her understand that she needs a break. That some things demand time and patience but it’s all for the best. That all her losses and damages were part of Your plans and not her fault. She always thinks everything is her fault and carry so much unnecessary weight into her self… please Lord, leave this huge burden away from her. I know she will receive much better stuff in her life. She deserves only the best. No matter what she thinks of herself. And God she thinks so little… light her way so She can see the huge value she has. She needs just a little help to know her worth and I know You can help her with that.

If you can, Lord, tell her I love her with every fiber of my being and this won't change. Even in a whisper or in a dream… That I’ve been missing her a lot, You know that better than anyone I can’t hide my feelings from You… I’ve been rooting for her happiness everyday, with or without me… cuz this is how it must be. True love. That I know she will be complete and fully healed even alone, cuz she’s strong and stand tall always, even not dealing well with her emotions. Please if You can, Lord, help her with what she feels too. I know she’s not scared to deal with her shadows at all. She had been doing this with me for a while now and I’m so glad that I had the opportunity to see how much she improved. She’s amazing, just needs a little help and I know You can do it for me. She grew so much, I’m so proud of the woman she became.

Tell her, please, that I hope she has been doing well and in no time she will be able to give her ineffable heart to someone who deserves it. Thank her for me, God, for everything I was able to teach and to learn with her. For all the things we could do and feel for each other. Especially for the opportunity to love and be loved once again. That was the most beautiful experience I ever had and I’ll never forget how true and intense it was.

Tell her, dear Lord, that from the bottom of my heart I apologize for all the excesses and insistences that I desperately made. I was attached to her and that was the worst I could do. I didn’t know when to stop and I deeply regret what I did to her. If I could go back I would change what I did, I would have kept her with me and take better care of her… but I can’t. So I watched her go, with no hard feelings. I know I hurt her… I hurt her bad, Lord, and I know I’m being really selfish but I hope she can forgive me one day. Not cuz I deserve to be forgiven but cuz she needs peace. She’s one of the best beings I had the luck to meet in my life, I hope she knows that.

I finally understood that some things aren’t meant to be. Not in this life at least. And it’s not unfair, it’s okay just like it has to be to prevent a bigger damage. Better off this way than destroy both of us… we live, love, learn and leave. And this is my goodbye to a good friend I fell in love with and I shouldn't... but who can control the heart, right? I learned the lesson and I won't repeat the same mistake again, I promise.

To the encounter that will no longer happen, a silent hug in the shape of a prayer, Amen.


End file.
